MMM 2 Lovers
by xXMasqueradeOfVendettaXx
Summary: She's torn between her two best friends that know her so well. The two most precious people to her. Will they make her decide or maybe being best friends themselves they'll choose to share? Matt X OC X Mello


A girl with curly black hair that bounced with each step, walked down the hallway of a large orphanage called, Wammy's House. She had her nose buried in a book she was reading and her mismatched, blue and green eyes scanned the content. This girl was named Merlin, of course not her real name but her Alias. In Wammy's House everyone had an Alias and everyone competed to see who was to become the next L. Her rank was #1 ever since A committed suicide from the pressure of becoming the next L, and BB went nuts. So here Merlin was, #1 of the Wammy's House and wondering the hallways.

Opening up a door, she walked in and sat on a bed with black sheets, God Mello was so Emo. Leaning forward and reaching a hand under the bed and she pulled out a box. Popping open the top, she grabbed a chocolate bar from Mello's stash and put the box back, all the while still not taking her eyes off the book. She ripped off the foil paper with her teeth, which she spit to the side and took a chunk out of the, admit-tingly, good chocolate. When she was half way done with it, the said owner of the stash she stole from walked in. Mello walked into the room with Matt close behind, glued to his game and shrieked at what he saw.

Not even fazed Matt said, "That was a pretty girly shriek Mello." Matt looked up and noticed Merlin. "Sup Mers."

"Hey Mattie."

Mello growled. "That's my chocolate! WHAT do you think you're doing?!"

Merlin looked up nonchalantly at the fuming Mello, trying to not look amused. "Eating." She took a big chunk of the chocolate bar, making sure to make it as noisy as possible.

The response only made Mello's face burn red with anger. "It's **MY** chocolate! It's the forbidden fruit only allowed to be eaten by those with permission, meaning **ONLY ME**!"

"You ate the last piece of pizza." She deadpanned.

Mello's eyebrow twitched. "You ate the other 5!"

"You ate the last piece of pizza." She repeated not effected by Mello's answer.

"YOU-"

Matt sighed as he listened to the two continued to argue, yep, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was 2 hours before the fight had settle down, when Watari to the rescue, brought in a whole new pizza and chocolate box for the two geniuses. So, here they were sitting in Mello and Matt's room. Matt was playing a game on the Xbox while Merlin and Mello played a game of chess, with Merlin winning and Mello about to explode. Mello waited for her to make her move, taking a bite out of his chocolate he scanned the 14 year old girl across from him.

She had black curly hair that fell to her shoulder blades. Her unnatural eye colors that were narrowed in concentration. She wore a to big of a black AC DC shirt with Angus Young playing his guitar, and the words 'For those about to rock" in bold red letters. Boot-cut blue jeans and a rainbow checkered belt that had a Legend of Zelda Belt Buckle. Converse with that British flag on it with checkered strings. Her usual black choker with a half silver moon hanging from it and her black rosary.

Mello finally noticed it was his turn when she moved her queen to check his king. Or at least he thought it was until Merlin said, "Checkmate. I believe that makes it 0 to 97. "

His eyebrow twitched and he threw the board with all the pieces across the room. "DAMN IT!"

"What wrong Mels?" She asked. Matt chuckled because he knew Merlin was purposefully trying to piss Mello off, which happened to be very easy.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong is that I haven't beat you once out of all the games we've had! And stop calling me that ridiculous name, that's the nickname for animal hormones!"

"Exactly. You have the hormones of an animal."

Mello blushed. "W-what are you talking about?! If anyone has animal hormones it's Matt, he's a perv!"

Matt defended himself. "Hey, I'm a regular teenage hormonal boy who has a healthy interest in women."

Merlin nodded her head. "I agree with Mattie, plus you made a pass at me by grabbing my boobs."

Now Mello's face was a tomato. "That was an accident! I tripped down the stairs and tried to get up and my hands just..."

"Lair~. No need to hide it Mels, I know I have relatively big breasts for a girl my age. D-cup matter of fact." Merlin batted her eye lashes.

He waved his arm around crazily. "Don't tell me that!"

Matt had put his game on pause to turn slightly and lifted his goggles to his forehead. "Tell me more." That earned him a smack on the back of his head by Mello.

"I could give you a peak~" She teased giving them a wink.

Mello hid his face behind his hands bug peaked out to watch her slowly lift up her shirt. Matt was leaning forward blood ready to trickle down his nose. Right when the bottom of her lacy red bra was visible Mello jumped forward to pull her shirt back down. Merlin just laughed and Matt groaned at the chance they missed.

* * *

It was Christmas. The snow fell from the sky to land on the ground and glittered like diamonds. The three of them had been in Matt and Mello's room like always and opening presents. Matt had already opened up his gifts. He got black leather gloves from Mello and Merlin got him a video game he'd been wanting since it came out last month but hadn't been able to buy it. Merlin got a black leather jacket from Mello and Matt gave her a box of pizza. The last one to opened their gifts was Mello. He had already opened Matt's gift which was a $35 gift card for his favorite candy store and here he was opening up the gift Merlin got him.

In the middle of unwrapping it he stopped suspiciously when he heard a giggle from the corner of the room where Merlin was whispering to the red-head gamer, who sniggered as they watched him. When they noticed him watching them they immediately stopped. Merlin gestured for him to continue unwrapping. "Continue."

Mello continued when he came across a note. He picked it up and it read, 'For your leather obsession, use it well. -With all my love, Merlin.' His eyes narrowed. Chancing a glance at the two giggling fools he proceeded to look down at the gift that was hidden underneath the note. What he saw made his eyes pop out of their sockets and the other two burst out laughing.

"**HAHA, GOD MELLO YOUR FACE**!" Merlin gasped out as she banged her fist against that floor.

Matt was trying to catch his own breath. "Merls! **You've out done yourself! Leather briefs, I would have never thought of that**!"

Mello lifted up the item with trembling hands to examine her 'gift'. She...she gave him black leather briefs that could hardly be considered even that! "**What...is this for**?!"

"Ahha! You're leather obsession!"

"**MERLIN! MATT!**" Mello glared a glare that said, 'get the fuck out of dodge before I murder your ass and make sure no one finds the remains.'

"Oh shit..." Matt whispered.

"**RUN!**"


End file.
